


Plan

by seashore_azure



Series: Tame [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Plan

　　Dear Tina

　　感謝妳的來信，英國下了難得的大雪，森林凍成一片銀白色，煞是好看，不知紐約是否會溫暖些？Pickett每天都跟玻璃獸一塊玩雪，我真的很擔心牠們會不會重感冒。

　　謝謝妳的關心，離開紐約後，我跟Credence談過了。我們認為Credence能用現影術移動超乎想像的距離是靠闇黑怨魂幫忙，但這也造成一些麻煩，讓他現影到一些他根本不打算去的地方。

　　據Credence的說法，闇黑怨魂似乎有自我意識，但只有察覺到危險時，才能依稀感覺到它的存在。也許是求生意識的特殊表現？總之，即使有Credence的幫忙，闇黑怨魂對我來說依然是團迷霧。

　　我們目前唯一能確定的是他體內絕大部分的闇黑怨魂隨著大火焚毀殆盡。

　　Credence努力向我解釋他是怎麼燒掉闇黑怨魂的，但我仍然無法了解闇黑怨魂為何會像孵出鳥禽的蛋殼，如此輕易的離開。

　　也許它察覺到宿主擁有自我保護能力了？但這也影射出另一種可能──闇黑怨魂只是層保護膜，為了宿主而生。但在環境不允許的狀況下，它會像某些弒子的奇獸那樣，認為死亡是宿主唯一的出路。

　　希望藉由Credence的經驗，我們下次遇見其他闇黑怨魂宿主(願Merlin保佑，不要再出現了)時，能以更為安全以及溫和的方式幫助他們活下來。

　　抱歉，我老是提一些沉重的事，闇黑怨魂的話題就此打住。

　　耶誕節過得好嗎？我收到妳送的禮物了。很實用，謝謝妳！Credence很喜歡妳送的手套，他特地寫了封信給妳，我會托貓頭鷹一塊帶過去。

　　聖誕假期我們回去了一趟，Theseus的熱情嚇壞了Credence。我猜真正嚇壞他的原因是Percival也跟我們一塊過耶誕。

　　我想，我該跟Percival談談，別再有事沒事的玩Credence為樂，妳有什麼好主意能制止他？

　　除此之外，Credence和我過得很愉快，Credence與我哥哥的女兒──Belle每天玩在一塊。Belle很高興自己多了一名哥哥，他們明年會一起去就讀霍格華茲，我沒跟她說我也會在那，我們想把這件事當作驚喜。

　　說到這，Credence下個學年將成為旁聽生，Dumbledore教授評估過後，決定讓他與四年級生一塊學習。至於是哪一個學院，恐怕要開學那天我們才會知道。

　　我有點擔心Credence是否能順利吸收四年級的課程，畢竟這代表再過一年他就得考普巫檢測，他已經很焦慮這件事了，我晚點再跟他提超勞巫檢的事，希望他不要嚇壞了。

　　另一方面，Dumbledore教授很欣賞Credence在變形術上的天分，也許他會成為化獸師。妳所擔心的，Credence火焰魔法上的特異才華似乎隨闇黑怨魂消失而減弱，他已經無法像以往那樣隨心所欲的使用龍火這類具破壞力的火焰，但基本的自保能力還是很不錯，請別聽Percival胡說八道。

　　至於我，從下一學年開始，我會在霍格華茲教授奇獸學。Credence學習之餘，會成為我的助教，一同處理這門對許多巫師來說十分陌生的學科。

　　目前我們的教職暫定一年，我會在那之前把書校正完。下次，我或許能帶著印好的書與妳們見面。

　　回到霍格華茲固然高興(想想我能教Credence多少東西！)，但今年Dippet校長似乎打算重新舉辦三巫大賽。三巫大賽固然精彩，可往年都造成許多年輕巫師的死傷。如果到時候Credence想參加，我會給予支持，但……如果可以，我希望他晚幾年再說。

　　Queenie好嗎？聽說她快生了，不知是男孩還女孩？

　　每隔一段時間，貓頭鷹會傳來Jacob的焦慮與欣喜，他們似乎還沒決定孩子的名字，個人認為Edwin是個不錯的名字，Credence則是喜歡Hugo。妳有什麼好主意？

　　今年春天我們會去美國西岸一趟，聽說雷鳥保育區出了點小麻煩(Credence還是不肯說他為那隻漂亮女孩取了什麼名字)，到時我們再一塊出來聚聚？

　　妳永遠的朋友 Newt


End file.
